What If You Could Try New Things (Script)
After the theme song we see Kristy doing her homework and Karen is playing with the Barney plush with some blocks on the floor* *Jake comes in VIA the hangout's door* Jake:Hey girls *Kristy and Karen greets Jake* Jake:Has anyone seen Jimmy? Kristy:I think I did .............it's hard to remember since I've been up to my head in history all afternoon Karen:Wasn't he praticing for that play and your school? Jake:That doesn't surpise me ............I tought he'd be around here by now tough *Jimmy comes in dressed in english army garb (A red jacket with gold buttons and black pants)* Jimmy:Sorry I'm late guys I had to get fitted in my costume for the play *The other kids snicker a bit* Jimmy:What's so funny? Jake:Nothing at all .........govner Jimmy:Govne-?......Oh oops I was in such a hurry to catch the bus I foregot to change ..........How do I look regardless? Kristy:It's........fancy Karen:You look kind of like the noble duke of york *The Noble Duke of York starts playing* The kids:The noble duke of york he had ten thousand men. He marched them up to the top of the hill, and he marched them down again! Oh, when you're up, you're up; and when you're down, you're down; and when you're only half-way up, you're neither up nor down. *The kids march around the main hangout a bit* The kids:The noble duke of york he had ten thousand men. He marched them up to the top of the hill, and he marched them down again! Oh, when you're up, you're up and when you're down, you're down; and when you're only half-way up, you're neither up nor down *Song ends as they continue marching* Jimmy:Company........halt! *Barney comes to life* Barney:It sounds like there's a parade going over here! The kids:BARNEY! Barney:Hi everyone ...............Oh I didn't know someone from england was visiting today Jimmy:Barney...........it's me this is my costume for the play I'm doing at my middle school Barney:Oh I see well you look very snazzy Jimmy Jimmy:Thanks Barney............I should probably change tough I'll be back in a second guys *Jimmy goes upstairs as Barney and the kids says they're goodbyes to Jimmy* Kristy:You know Jimmy's pretty lucky he gets to be in so many school plays Jake:Yeah he's a real ham Karen:It seems like it's fun to be in a school play Jake:It seems like it but I heard it's alot of hard work to Barney:It may be a bit of hard work but that doesn't mean it can't be fun either. In fact it's even more fun to think of what you could be or what you could do in the spotlight *Laughs* *What If You Could Be in the Spotlight plays* Barney:What if you could be in the spotlight? What would you want to do? Pick any job in the spotlight.Anything that looks fun to you! Or you and you! What if you could be an actor, and be on a TV show? Play any part as an actor. Try to think of one that you know! Jake:If I could be an actor, a superhero - I would be! I would rescue people in trouble with superpowers naturally! Barney:Well naturally. What if you could be a musician? What would you want to play? Pick any musical instrument to make a happy sound every day! Karen:If I could be a musician, I think I'd like to play the drums. The small one sounds like "rat-a-tat-tat". The big one sounds like "bum-bum-bum-bum" Barney:What if you could be a magician, and put on a magic show! Up on a stage in the spotlight. Are there any tricks that you know? Kristy:If I could be a magician, I'd pull the rabbit out of my hat. The people would be so very surprised, and ask "How did you do that?" Barney:How did you that? What if you could be most anything? What would you want to do? Make a wish and imagine. Anything that looks fun to you. What if you could be just anything? Anything! *Song ends as the scene transits to the kids on the couch talking as Jimmy comes back downstairs in normal clothes* Jimmy:I'm glad I'm out of that suit.....It was getting sort of itchy Barney:Do you remember all your lines for the play? Jimmy:I hope so the play's tonight. Would any of you like to go? Kristy:Definatly Karen:I'd have to ask my parents but I'll try to make it Barney:That sounds Super Dee Duper! *Laughs* Jake:I can't make it I have soccer pratice tonight Jimmy:That's fine Jake they'll be pleanty of oppertunity's to see the play Barney:I just noticed something........... Kristy:What's that Barney? Barney:We're all good at doing diffrent things and that makes each of us very special. Like Jimmy's good at acting in plays and Jake's good at Soccer Kristy:Oh yeah and I'm good at dancing Jake:Do you have a talent Barney? Barney:Well I do have the world record for eating Peanut butter sandwiches The kids:Barney............. Karen:I'm good at something Jimmy:What's that Karen? Karen:I'm good at roller skating Barney:That's a very great thing to be good at Kristy:I'm not to good at Roller sakting......... Karen:Have you tried to? Kristy:Well no..........I want to try it but I'm afraid I might fall Barney:Well Kristy you never know untill you try Kristy:I could but I don't have any skates Barney:I think I can help with that. I have a pair in my closet that should fit you. I'll just get them for you *Barney walks near his closet as he opens the door* *Barney looks for the skates throwing out improv lines* Barney:Ahh There they are! *Barney walks out with a box of skates and puts them on the coffee table* Kristy:I'll go try them out in the garden then Karen:I'll go with you Barney:So will I Kristy:Thank's guys ..........But what if I fall? Barney:If you want I could help you keep balance untill your ready to Skate Kristy:I think that'll help alot Barney Jake:You guys go on ahead I just tought of a surprise for everyone. Want to help me Jimmy? Jimmy:Sure! Barney:Well we'll see you in a bit then *Barney ,Kristy and Karen says they're goodbyes to Jimmy and Jake as they go near the hallway* *Scene transits to the Garden (With the flowers being covered by some concreate) with Karen sitting on one of the lawn chairs* *Kristy walks in (trying not to fall) wearing the skates along with a helmet and arm pads* Kristy:OK I can do this it's like riding a bike.......a bike on your feet *Barney enters as he holds Kristy's hands* Barney:Ready? Kristy:I think so Barney:OK then let's go! *You Might Like Something New plays* Barney:Would you like to skate, give it a try? Don't hesitate, me-oh-my! Give it a try, and when you're done...You might find out you had some fun! *Barney lets go of Kristy's hands as he goes near the lawn chair Karen is sitting on* Barney and Karen: When you try to do something new, You might be surprised at what you like to do. Barney:Do-di-do-di-do, you might like something new. Kristy:I think I got it....... *Kristy starts to lose balance* Kristy:No wait I don't think I got it *Kristy almost falls as Barney runs back holding her hands* Barney:Don't worry I got ya. New food on your plate, give it a try? Time for a taste, me-oh-my. Give it a try, and at the end.... You might even try it again. Barney and Karen: When you try to do something new, You might be surprised at what you like to do. Barney:Do-di-do-di-do, you might like something new. Kristy:I think I can do it now. You can let go Barney Barney:OK good luck *Barney let's go as Kristy starts to skate* Karen:Wow she's really good at it! Barney:She sure is! A new game to play, give it a try. A new word to say, me-oh-my. Give it a try, and when you're done...You might find out you had some fun! Barney and Karen:When you try to do something new, You might be surprised at what you like to do. Kristy:Do-di-do-di-do, you might like something new. Barney:Your getting the hang of it now Kristy Barney ,Kristy and Karen:Do-di-do-di-do, you might like something new! *Scene transits back into the main hangout with Jake and Jimmy making something* *Barney and the girls come back inside* Kristy:We're back! Jimmy:That was fast *Jake hides the surprise* Jake:How was skating? Kristy:It was easy.....Once I learned how to keep my balance Karen:You know when you have your friends helping you it makes things kind of fun *A blue door magicly appears* *Rickey enters the set sporting a safari outfit (Instead of his usual garb) and binoculars* Rickey:Wow with these binoculars it looks like Barney and the other chaps are really close Barney:Actually we're closer then you think Rickey *Rickey puts down the binoculars* Rickey:Oh so you are *Laughs sheeplesly*......Anyway I just went on a little safrai in Africa where I heard somebody say "When you have your friends helping you it makes things kind of fun" And that reminds me of a story....Would you like it to hear it? *Barney and the kids agrees* Rickey:OK Great *Rickey sits down on the couch* Rickey:Now like every good story it begins with four simple words Once Upon A Time. There's a farmer who planted a teeny tiny turnip seed in his vegetable garden, then, he gave the seed a drink of cool water... Barney: I'll give this seed some tender care, soon the turnip will grow there. Rickey: The next morning, the farmer woke up to find quite a surprise! Barney: Whoa! Oh my goodness! What a sight! From seed to turnip overnight! I'll pull it out and it'll be a tasty snack for my family! Rickey: But, the turnip was too heavy for the farmer to pull out by himself! Barney: Whoa. Phew. I can pick an apple, a peach or a fig, but this turnip is waayyyyy too big! Come wife! Please gather round, we'll pull this turnip from the ground! Rickey: So, the farmer and his wife pulled and pulled but the turnip wouldn't come out of the ground. They called to their son for help. Barney and Kristen: Come son! Please gather round, we'll pull this turnip from the ground! Rickey: So, the farmer, the farmer's wife and their son pulled and pulled and pulled but the turnip didn't budge! They called the dog for help! Barney, Kristen and Curtis: Come doggie! Please gather round, we'll pull this turnip from the ground! Rickey: Then, the farmer and his wife and their son and the dog pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled but the turnip still didn't come out of the ground! So, they called the cat for help! Barney, Kristen, Curtis and Robert: Come kitty, please gather round, we'll pull this turnip from the ground! Rickey: Once again the farmer and his wife and their son and their dog and their cat pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled! But did the turnip come out of the ground? No! Just then, a little mouse scurried through the farmyard. Barney: This turnip is as big as a house! Let's get some help from that tiny mouse! Rickey: So, they called to the mouse. Barney, Kristen, Curtis, Robert and Kim: Come little mouse! Please gather round, we'll pull this turnip from the ground! Rickey: But the mouse didn't think she could make a difference. Ashley: I'm a mouse! I'm much too small to pull turnip greens so tall! Rickey: But, she helped anyway. Barney: Oh, thank goodness! Rickey: Once again, the farmer and his wife and their son and their dog and their cat and the tiny teeny mouse pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled! The turnip popped out of the ground and they all cheered! All: Hurray! Barney: Thank you all for gathering round to pull this turnip from the ground! Whenever I have a job to do, I know I can count on you! Ashley:You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down All: I like you, you like me We have fun together When it's sunny, when it rains In any kind of In any kind of In any kind of weather Barney:You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down All:You're my buddy, I'm your pal Side by side we're playing If you ever need my help On your side I'm On your side I'm On your side I'm stayin Barney: That's right! I'm staying, I'm not going anywhere... Barney:You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down Barney:You can count on me Ashley, Curtis, Kim, Kristen and Robert:You can count on me Barney:Because I am your friend Ashley, Curtis, Kim, Kristen and Robert:Because I am your friend Barney:We make a happy team Ashley, Curtis, Kim, Kristen and Robert:We make a happy team Barney:Together to the end Ashley, Curtis, Kim, Kristen and Robert:Together to the end All: You can count on me! *Song ends as it transits back to the main hangout* Rickey:The end *Barney and the kids applause* *An Elephant sound is heard* Rickey:Excuse me one second *Rickey goes to his door as a elephant trunk pops out* *Elephant sound is heard again* Rickey:Thank you for reminding me Jumbo....I should probably get going.....I got alot more things to see on my travels *Barney and the kids say they're goodbyes to Rickey as he walks towards the door* Rickey:Or as my cousin says....toodles! *Blue door magicly dissappears* *Jake gives the kids drawings as Barney walks to where Rickey's door was* Barney:It's always nice getting vistors don't you think guys? *Barney turns around* Barney:Guys? *The kids hold up they're individual drawings of themselves to they're faces* *Barney turns forward* Barney:Hmmmmmmmmm I don't know where my friends are....But this picture right here reminds me of Kristy *Kristy lets down her picture* Barney:Oh it is you! *Laughs* But I wonder who's behind this picture of Jake *Jake lets down his picture* Barney:I should have guessed!.......And this picture almost makes it look like Karen is right here in the room *Karen puts down her picture* Barney:There you are *Jimmy puts down his picture* Jimmy:Do you like these pictures Barney? Barney:I sure do who made them? Kristy:Jake did Jake:Yeah.......since we were talking about special talents I thought it'd be cool to make these pictures showcasing them Karen:Like my picture has me with roller skates on Kristy:Mine has me dancing Jimmy:Mine has me in my outfit for the play Jake:And mine has me playing soccer Barney:They all look Stuuuuuuuuuuuupendous! Jake:I just remembered........I foregot to make a picture for Barney Jimmy:Oh yeah..........How could we have foregotten our most special friend? Kristy:Why don't we make one? *The kids agree* Barney:Well you don't have to make one for me Karen:But we want to Jake:Yeah it's like you said we all have things that make us special.......This'll be a way to show you what we think makes you special Kristy:Come on gang,Let's get to work! *Scene transits to the kids making the picture as Everyone Is Special starts up* Barney:It's looking great! You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do Barney and the kids: 'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Barney:You're important, oh, you really are You're the only one like you The world is better, just because you're here You should know that I love you 'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way The kids:Everyone? Barney:Everyone in his or her own way *Song ends as the scene transits to the kids giving Barney the finished drawing* Jake:What do you think Barney? Karen:Do you like it? Barney:Like it? I love love,love it! *Jumps in the air* *Laughs* I'm so lucky to have friends like all of you Jimmy:I didn't know the picture would remind you of us Barney:Of course it does...........There's nothing like getting a gift from the people you love *I Love You (standerd OFSB version) plays* Barney:I love you,You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to? Barney and the kids:I love you,You love me. We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love.....me.......to? *Song ends as the cast group hugs* Jimmy:I should probably get going...........My plays starting in a few minutes Barney:Break a leg Jimmy Jimmy:Thanks Barney *Barney and Jimmy high five* Kristy:We should also get going to Karen:Yeah bye Barney Barney:See you all later.....Bye! *The kids leave the hangout as the camera cuts to the Barney doll on the couch as it winks* *Scene transits to a toy chest opening With the words "Let's Play With Barney" pops up* The kids:Let's play with Barney! *The toy chest closes as Barney walks in* Barney:Hello again to all my friends.There's lots to do when I'm with you let's go and play *Scene transits to kids playing a board game* Barney's voice:If you don't want to go outside a board game is perfect to have fun with friends. Some of them have dice while others have a spinner like this one. Once you all around and around the board you win! *Scene transits back to Barney with a ball* Barney:No matter what game you play you see.You can always have fun with your friends and with me *Barney bonuces the ball* Barney:Have fun! And remember I love you *End credits*